


Negotiations

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brian David Gilbert is referenced like once in this fic, Gen, Giant/Tiny, If Oppression can be considered "dark", Macro/Micro, Rebellion, References to Norse Religion and Lore, Subtle References to Pop Culture, To Be Continued, Vore, dark themes, nonfatal vore, viva la revolucion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: Finn's got the ticket to help Zephyr and his revolution, and the perfect plan. Unfortunately for Zephyr, it involves him getting eaten alive.





	Negotiations

“So, tell me, exactly why are we doing this again?” Zephyr inquired as he perched himself on Finn’s gloved hand, ears flicking as he talked, giving the taller of the two a curious look “Don’t tell me you got in trouble with the bounty hunters again, I swear to Od-” Finn laughed, cutting the tiny dragon off abruptly mid-sentence “Me? Getting in trouble with those goons again? Zephyr, you wound me.” he teased, giving the dragon a grin, all he earned was a displeased glare “It hasn’t been the first time, Finn, now, please, do tell me why you came into my room, woke me up, and then fucking shrank me.”

The expression on Finn’s face grew even wider “Well, I may have booked you an appointment with Dr.Bright, who may be your ticket to getting more Resistance members”

Zephyr’s ears rose up at the human’s sentence, his previous scowl being replaced with a slight smile “That’s...That’s wonderful, but isn’t he under the Imperium now? How the hell are we gonna get in to their headquarters? It’s got the tightest security ever.”

Finn snorted, gesturing to his middle “I’m gonna sneak you in, obviously.”

Zephyr blinked, shaking his head and before fixing his gaze on the human's “You—you can’t be serious,That isn’t...cannot be safe” Anxiety sank like a rock in the pit of his stomach, Finn—Finn’s plan was to eat him, and all to sneak into the Imperium’s base? He exhaled sharply, it was worth the risk “Fine, just—just promise me you won’t like, digest me or some shit, please?”

“Relax, rookie” Finn goaded, poking the dragon gently in the chest “Hotel de Finn doesn’t murder it’s guests, company policy”

Zephyr scoffed, rolling his eyes “Riveting. But can we please get this over with?”

Finn snickered, before gently lifting the smaller to his face and opening his maw, his warm, faintly minty breath washing over Zephyr in waves before he carefully slipped the miniscule dragon over his teeth, and deposited him on his tongue, Zephyr landing with a soft ‘oof’ on the slimy muscle beneath him, with a hum, Finn pressed the tiny dragon to the roof of his maw, grinning dumbly at the soft, half-hearted thwack he received when the muscle settled back down, not missing how the once tense Therian had relaxed in his jaws

With ever so evident care, Finn tilted his head back, swallowing softly and exhaling a pleased rumble as he felt the tiny slide past his collarbone with a careful finger

And with that, Zephyr was, with all intents and purposes, gone, to everyone except Finn, of course, placing a hand against his middle, he could feel the tiny dragon shift to get comfortable, until he finally nestled his weight against Finn’s palm, a tiny squeak of a yawn emitted from the smaller’s chest

“Tired?” Finn asked idly, tracing shapes over where Zephyr had settled himself “You woke me up from my nap, dumbass, of course m’tired” Zephyr retorted, voice heavy with sleepiness

It was Finn’s turn to roll his eyes, pressing on Zephyr gently “Oh my gods, just go to sleep. I don’t need a tiny dragon Therian back talking me all the way to the Imperium base.”

Zephyr didn’t need to be told twice, the warmth and sheer softness all around him already had him drowsy, eyelids heavy, sleep took him swiftly

The last thing the dragon heard was the muffled roar of engines coming to life.


End file.
